Three basic methods have been used to embed a fence post in concrete. In the first, the wooden post is often directly embedded into the concrete. In the second, the fence post may be counterbored on its bottom and placed upon a metal pipe which is then embedded in the concrete. In the third method, the fence post may have an "A"-shaped bracket attached to opposite sides of the outside of the post to project downwardly into the concrete.
With the increasing cost of larger dimensioned lumber, it is desirable to replace a larger dimensioned fence post with two smaller dimensioned members if the new post will have sufficient strength. The improved fence post of this invention capitalizes on the strength of square or rectangular metal tubing and the relatively inexpensive cost of smaller dimensioned lumber to provide a durable and rot-resistant fence post.
Numerous patents have been obtained on various improvements in fences. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,892,056, fence posts are set in either mortar or dirt in the post-in-concrete method of erecting a fence. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,289, fence posts are set on poles which have been set in the ground in the post-on-a-pipe method of constructing a fence. Other known patented fences are:
______________________________________ Inventor U.S. Pat. No. ______________________________________ Clark 115,165 Bird 2,718,382 Bondy 1,136,999 Rich 1,720,004 McDougall 351,194 Schuck 2,295,271 Kyle 917,083 Buchtel 709,300 Gleason 266,988 Dewey 191,944 ______________________________________